


Tide

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [54]
Category: Total Drama
Genre: Angst, Crying, Drowning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fear, Hugs, M/M, Nightmares, Prompt Fill, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Nightmares are horrible, but they’re a tiny bit easier to cope with when you have someone supportive by your side.[Prompt 54 – Tide]





	Tide

_A rip current._

_That’s what it is. He didn’t spot it until it was too late._

_It’s carrying him away from the shore. Strong, powerful current that he can’t fight against._

_He can’t swim very well. He was bluffing to show off. His stupid pride is what stops him yelling for Chef. Because he can surely get out of this himself._

_There’s meant to be a way to get out of a rip current, but he can’t remember._

_He goes to put his foot on the seabed, but his feet only wave through water. He can’t touch the bottom._

_His arms and legs kick and flap weakly to keep him afloat, but he can barely keep his head above the water._

_He tries to wave his arm in the air, but the moment he stops flailing his arms he sinks. Panic surges through him and he kicks desperately until his mouth is free and he can breathe again._

_He tilts his head backwards, desperately trying to keep his face above the surface. All he can see is the evening sky, beautiful and orange in the sunset. But water laps at the edges of his vision and he’s breathing so fast his head spins and black spots flash in front of his eyes._

_He wants to yell for Chef, but he can barely breathe. And he_ —

“Chris!”

And then he’s awake and in bed and Chef is cradling him just like he did when he dragged him out of the water, sodden and sobbing and gasping for breath.

He slumps against Chef, the terror of his nightmare still making his heart race. His eyes feel damp, but Chris McLean obviously isn’t crying.

“It’s all right, Chris,” Chef says. “You’re safe.”

And he is. He’s here, he’s with Chef.

He is safe.


End file.
